Sonny with an Admirer
by VeVe2491
Summary: Eric..." Is all sonny thinks about, he's her secret admirer but she had no clue who he is, she desperately wants to date Eric but won't date him until she knows who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

"SONNY!" Tawni screeched at the top of her lungs.

Oh Boy! I wonder what's got her all uppity?

"Yeah?" My voice sounding way too insecure for my liking.

"You owe me a new tube of Coco Mocho Coco lipstick!" Tawni scowled.

"Why do I owe you one?"

"Because you stole my last tube!"

"No I didn't. Why would I steal your lipstick? I don't even like Coco Mocho Coco lipstick, I like my grapple flavoured lipgloss" I took my grapple lipgloss out of my pocket so she could see.

"You're the only one who would of taken it! Can you see Nico or Grady wanting to have perfect lips like mine?"

"No, but I didn't steal it Tawni, I swear!"

Our argument came to an abrupt stop as the door of the vent opened and Zora's head popped out.

"Tawni, Sonny didn't take your lipstick"

"How would you know?" Tawni said still rather angry although you could see she was calming down.

"because I did" Zora said with a smile.

"Zora why would you steal Tawni's lipstick?" I asked

"Well, I had a date with Holloway and….."

"Holloway?" Tawni and I said simultaneously

"Didn't you break up with him?" Tawni asked.

"We have kinda an on/off relationship and anyway Coco Mocho Coco is his favourite and…. Lets just say he had Coco Mocho Coco all over himself after we finished…. Making out." Zora said the last to word silently almost as though they were poison.

I smiled to myself, I couldn't help but think it was cute the way she was with him, Tawni on the other hand laughed but then turned deadly serious.

"Then in which case Zora you owe me a new tube of Coco Mocho Coco"

Zora rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Don't you have something to say to me Tawni?" I said waiting for my apology.

"Yes, Move. Your blocking the door."

I sighed but moved to let Tawni past.

"I'll see you at rehearsal for The "Lost Treasure" Sketch" Then with a push of the door Zora was gone too and I was in my dressing room alone.

I went over to my side of the room and sat down, maybe I could take a little nap, rehearsal doesn't start for another 2 hours. I walked over to Tawni's chair and sat down, I knew I would be in deep trouble if Tawni came in, she didn't like anyone to sit on her chair but Tawni had probably gone shopping, like she always does before rehearsal. I closed my eyes and was swallowed into a peaceful abyss.

***** 2 hours later *****

"Mooo, Moooo" My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Ugh! What jerk was calling me and ruining my peaceful sleep?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Son-nay!" Speaking of jerks….

"What do you want Chad?"

"Sonny?!?! I am offended that you would just assume I want something"

"Chad, you never call unless you want something, so what is it you want?"

"I don't want anything, I just knew you were sleeping and I thought I would wake you up"

"WHY!"

"Cause its fun" I heard Chad chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just leave me alone!" I said annoyed that he would do such a thing, then again this is CDC were talking about….

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good"

"Bye Munroe" I could practically see him smiling cockily.

"Bye Cooper" I hung up and lay back down only to be disturbed again by my phone. What now?

The alarm on my phone was going off telling me I had rehearsal to get to.

I grinned I loved rehearsal almost as much as when were filming live, the fun thing about rehearsal is that you get to make little tweaks here and there and you get to have fun if you mess up. I got up off Tawni's chair and went to the door but when I opened it I stopped. Down by my feet were the most amazing bunch of daisies and dandelions I had ever seen. I picked them up and read the card.

_Sonshine,_

_I hope you like the flowers, I saw them and thought of you._

_Eric xx_

Who was Eric? And why was he giving me flowers? I'm not saying I don't like it, I'd just love to know who he is. Maybe I could meet up with him to thank him or something?

I put the beautiful flowers in a vase on my side of the room and skipped all the way to rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's POV**

Rehearsal is over! I may love rehearsal but Gosh! Was this one tiring. I was on my way to My dressing room I shared with Tawni when I crashed into Mr Jerk of the year.

"Watch where your going…."Chad yelled but when he realised it was me he stopped. Oh Boy! He's probably going to go off on some kind of rant now.

"Oh hey Sonny" Chad smiled. What just happened there? He should have yelled, its what Chad Dylan Cooper does when anyone walks into him.

"Are you ill?" I asked him

"No, Why would I be ill?" He gave me an unsure smile.

"Just wondering"

"Oooooookay"

"Well I gotta get going bye Chad" I sadi starting down the hallway.

"Wait!" Chad said loudly

"Yeah?"

"Do you um…. Want a ride home?"

"Um…. No thanks my Moms on her way here to pick me up, but thanks for the offer?"

"Oh, Ok then. Night." Chad seemed slightly crestfallen but he smiled at me and walked away.

I wonder what that was all about? But I soon forgot about Chad and his strange behaviour when I entered my dressing room. Next to the flowers I had received earlier was a box of chocolates and another note.

_Sonshine,_

_I'm guessing you liked the flowers otherwise you probably would have thrown them out. I got you these chocolates because I thought you might deserve a treat after your So Random! Rehearsal. I was also wondering if you would like my cell phone number? So we could text, if you don't want it you can just throw it out or you know…. You could add it and we could text…._

_Eric xx_

I smiled, Eric seemed like a nice guy, and I really want to know who he is, it wouldn't hurt if I were to text him, would it? I shrugged and picked up my phone and added his number to my contacts and sent him a text.

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Hey Eric. Its Sonny Munroe. I got you're flowers and chocolates and I'd like to say thanks, I love them. AL though it does make me wonder about how you knew my favourite flowers were daisies and dandelions?

I got a reply within seconds.

To: Sonny

From: Eric

I'm glad you like them and you don't have to say thanks, they were just a few small gifts, from me to you. ;) Also I didn't know they were your favourite, well I did but I also know your other favourites are sunflowers but sunflowers were a bit too big to give you.

To: Eric

From: Sonny

LOL! You do make me laugh, and I hate to pry but how did you know I had rehearsal?

To: Sonny

From: Eric

I was at the studio, and I walked past when you were rehearsing.

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Okay, well I gotta go, my Mom's picking me up and she'll nuts if I'm not outside and waiting for her. =P

I'll talk to you later. Xx

To: Sonny

From: Eric

Kisses already? =P

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Don't flatter yourself. =P


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

**I am so never staying up all night texting again! That my friends is what I said 3 days ago. 3 days ago I went against what I said. Thinking about it I've probably only had about 14 hours sleep in 3 days. At the rate I'm going I'll probably pass out at work or on the bus, hopefully at work because if its on the bus its slightly weirder.**

**My mind was buzzing with thoughts about Eric, when I heard Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora scream. I ran towards my friends scream wondering what they were screaming about. **

"**OH MY GREAT AUNT PEARL!" I said as I walked into the prop house. **

**The entire prop house was flooded with sunflowers. **

**It would have been funny if Tawni hadn't have ruined it by glaring at me, and repeating "I hate Eric! I hate him!"**

"**You have no proof these are from him Tawni" My phone began mooing. "One sec"**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**Hope you liked my little gifts from me to you, Sonshine xx**

**I couldn't help but smile, Eric was so sweet, I had to meet up with him soon, I really did! Tawni stormed out of the room and was followed by Nico, Grady and Zora. Out of the 4 of the Tawni was the only angry one, the other 3 just looked a little annoyed that they couldn't walk in the prop-house properly. I lay down in the sunflowers and smiled, this boy was getting closer and closer to capturing my heart…..**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**What up Son-nay?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**What do you want Chad?**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**Why is it, that you always think I want something from you?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Because 9 out of 10 times you do**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Well what if this time is the one time that I don't?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**It isn't though so, I will ask again what do you want?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Nothing but you looked like you were about to fall asleep **

**To: Chad**

**From Sonny**

**How would you know if I was about to fall asleep?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny, I can see you.**

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny**

**You cannot see me!**

**To: Sonny**

**From Chad**

**Yes, I can. Turn around.**

**I turned around to face the door but nothing and nobody was there, I knew he was lying!**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**You can't see me! There's nothing there.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Really Sonny? Really?**

**I was just about to text Chad back when something grabbed my leg and pulled me under the sunflowers.**

"**What The…. "**

**I came up from underneath the flowers and saw a chuckling CDC watching me.**

**I glared at him but then an idea came to me. I smirked at Chad and said "That was fun"**

"**Yes, yes it was" Chad said grinning like nobodies business.**

"**How would you know Chad? You haven't been pulled underneath yet"**

**Catching on Chad stopped smiling and his face turned to stone. "You wouldn't"**

"**Watch me" I said as I tackled him down.**

**Within seconds we were fighting and wrestling on the floor like a pair of 3rd**** graders. It was so much fun! We laughing and screaming at each other. It was one of those rare occasion when I saw Chad Dylan Cooper laugh and actually look like he was having fun. **

**Unfortunately that fun came to an end when the intercom called out "Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the Mackenzie Falls set for filming"**

"**I guess I'd better go" He was lying on top of me, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Although we both knew he needed to leave we stayed him lying on top of me on the floor, gazing into each others eyes. His brilliant blue orbs sparkling like they always did, well one of them always did but today the other one joined in to. I smiled and as soon as I did Chad did to, but once again the bliss was ruined by the stupid intercom, "Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the Mackenzie Falls set now!"**

**Chad reluctantly rolled off of me and got up, he put out his hand to help me up and I took it grinning from ear to ear. Chad was definitely in a good mood today, why else would he be laughing, having fun and being oddly polite.**

"**I'll see you later Munroe" He said with a smile and a small wave as he left the prop-house. **

**I stood in awe as a happy Chad left the room. That is a side of Chad I like, not once has he made a comment about himself today, but then again I could have sworn he said something about me ruining his hair whilst we were wrestling. Oh well, it had been fun while it lasted. **

"**MOO! MOO!"**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**You okay? I haven't heard from you since really early this morning. You owe me by the way Sonshine, its because of you I have dark circles under my eyes! You should know that its bad for a person to not sleep. Only joking Sonshine, you know I love you really. Xx**

**Eric made me giggle and he also made me think about Chad. When Eric mentioned the dark circles under his eyes, it made me think of Chad's eyes and how unusually for him he had dark circles under his eyes, and how weird it was for both Chad's eyes to sparkle…. Wait! Why am I thinking about Chad?**

**To: Eric**

**From: Sonny**

**Yeah I'm fine, and just to let you know I don't owe you, you could have stopped texting me any time you liked but you didn't. =D**

**Anyways I'll text you later. I've got a show to go perform in an hour. XD**

* * *

**Okay guys, I just wanna say "WoW!" Thanks for your comments, I know 5 isn't a lot to most people but for me that's huge especially as I only published the story yesterday!**

**For any of you who have been reading my other story "Iam Unsure" I just want to say sorry for not updating in forever but I have some serious writers block for that story! **

**I want you people who are reading this story to know that I'm going to try update as often as possible for this story because I'm enjoying writing this story loads! And the plot for this story has been floating around my head for ages, it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Also want to say thanks to the people who reviewed last time so here's a shout out for you guys!**

**Kayalex - Thanks for saying its awesome, I really appreciate it. XD**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014 - Thanks for your comment and I'm not going to tell you if your right or not because that would just ruin the fun. XD**

**Waiting For Him - Your comment is one of my favourites and I've decided not to tell you whether your hunch about who Eric is, is right or not. Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Rockchick132344 - Thanks for your comment and as you can see there is more!**

**S24 - I hope its Chad too but it might not be…. Or it could be…. Or not… possibly… Who knows? Lol**

**Anyways as you can all see your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm going to keep writing more because Sonny With a Chance is my favourite show and then iCarly although I hate Carly. Lol. **

**If any of you have any questions feel free to pm me or just leave your comment in your review, or if you have any ideas I'd be glad to listen and perhaps add a few into the story.**

**Anyways, Keep on reading! - Evie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny's POV**

Tonight's show was amazing! I wish you could have heard how load the crowd was cheering and laughing! It was like music to my ears. At one point I could of sworn I saw a certain blonde haired jerk-throb walk past but it could have just been my eyes playing tricks on me.

After the curtain went down Nico, Grady and I were on our way to the commissonary for some fro-yo when my phone began mooing again.

To: Sonny

From: Eric

I saw the show, you were amazing! You were so funny and pretty! I love you with all my heart my Sonshine xx

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Nice show tonight Munroe, you were almost good.

To: Sonny

From: Eric

Sorry, it's a bit earlier to say that I love you with all my heart. Especially as were not dating or anything, unless you want to?

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Almost good? That makes me feel good about myself doesn't it? Jerk! At least I'm not a drama snob!

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Of course I want to but I haven't even met you properly yet.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

You know you love me really xx

To: Sonny

From: Eric

Okay, then would you like to meet up, for like a um… date?

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Of course! I would love to!

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Sonny you there? This is where your supposed to argue back with me.

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Chad I have more important things to do than argue with a big headed jerk throb

To: Sonny

From: Eric

How does Arcadia sound for our first date?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

What could possibly be more important than CDC?

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Sure Eric, I cant wait. XD Pick me up at say…. 7pm tomorrow?

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Trust me a lot of things, =P Now leave me alone I'm busy!

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Just because you've got a date tomorrow doesn't mean your busy now.

To: Chad

From: Sonny

How do you know I have a date tomorrow? I only just arranged it, I haven't even told Tawni yet!

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Well, it was nice talking but I gotta go now. Bye x

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Chad! You haven't answered my question! How did you know I have a date tomorrow? And what up with the kisses?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

What you don't like the kisses?

To: Chad

From: Sonny

No, I like them. I think their sweet, I was just wondering why you were sending them to me?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

I was sending them to you because I know how much you love me Munroe and I'd hate to upset you by not showing you I love you back. Xx

To: Chad

From: Sonny

DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME?!?!?!

To: Sonny

From: Chad

No

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Yeah, you did. You said "I know how much you love me Munroe and I'd hate to upset you by not showing you I love you back. Xx"

To: Sonny

From: Chad

I didn't say I love you!

To: Chad

From: Sonny

Look, I gotta go now but I know you did!

To: Eric

From: Sonny

I'm going now, I'll text you later.

To: Sonny

From: Eric

Night, I Love you xx

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Night x

To: Eric

From: Sonny

Night x

To: Chad

From: Sonny

I Love You too. Xxx

To: Sonny

From: Chad

YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUNROE! XD

To: Chad

From: Sonny

WHAT!?!?!?! I DIDN'T! AND BY THE WAY YOU JUST SAID YOPU LOVE ME AGAIN!

"MOO! MOO!" My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I knew you loved me Munroe!" Chad's voice yelled down the phone.

"Chad I don't Love You"

"Yeah, You do, read the text you sent me"

I scrolled down my sent messages until I found it. Chad was right it said pretty clearly "I love you" then it dawned on me.

I laughed like a loon down the phone.

"What?" Chad asked.

I just kept laughing.

"Sonny tell me!"

"The message I sent you was meant for Eric" I said between laughs.

"Sonny I know you love me you don't have to lie"

"Chad, I'm not lying"

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Chad, you know when I'm lying, my voice goes all high!"

"Yes but your voice isn't getting any higher."

Chad was right my voice really wasn't getting any higher. I frowned.

"Look, whatever Chad, I gotta go now."

"Nighty Night Sonshine"

"What the….?" But Chad had hung up.

Eric's the only one who ever calls me Sonshine, why on earth would Chad be calling me, of all people Sonshine?

UGH! Why is life so confusing sometimes?!?!

* * *

**Hey guys! Its me Evie!**

**For starters I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read the last 3 chapters and your reveiws made my day! =D**

**But I have some sad news. =[**

**I might not be updating for the next few days. =[**

**Why? You ask.**

**Because due to all the time I've been spending on my laptop I'm getting some really bad migraines which are making my vision go all funny and giving me some killer headaches! My mum also thinks if I spend too much time on my laptop my 14 year old eyes are gonna die or something.**

**Okay so before I go I'm going to answer some of your reviews! XD**

**Head in the clouds 14 - Yeah I thought Eric was sweet too, I wish my boyfriend could be more like him! Lol**

**Holly - Thank you for saying it was super cute and funny, I tried my best and to be honest chapter 3 is my favourite. Also you can see I updated soon! Lol**

**SonnyChadFan - Thanks for saying you love my story, I love it to. XD By the way, who said Eric is Chad? Yeah the sunflowers bit was my personal favourite.**

**SimpleyChanny - I like it you're thinking but ever thought of any other possibilities? Lol xD**

**Waiting For Him - YAY! You reviewed again! **

**Love CDC - I love you're name! (Love CDC) Cause to be honest I love him to! I think he's gorgeous!**

**Kayalex - Great to hear from you again!Thanks for saying my stories awesome it makes me smile. =D**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014 - No probs on the review, I've been reading your story for a while but never had the guts to review and I think before we start on the whole "Yours is better" "No yours is better" thing, hows about we agree to disagree? Lol**

**Hiilani - Thanks xD I really like this so far too!**

**WayToPretty - Thanks for your review! And by the way your name reminds me of Tawni! Lol xD**

**Okay guys those are all my responses to the reviews I got for the last chapter. I gotta say you guys are Awsome! With out you, I probably wouldn't of had the guts to continue the story, so thanks! XD**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! XD**

**Evie xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny's POV**

Okay! So it's 6:30pm and I've just endured 2 hours of pure torture complements of Tawni Hart. I don't think Tawni intended it to be torture but it was simply awful but I have to give Tawni credit, she did a really good job!

My hair was slightly curly at the ends and my make-up was just… WOW! I was wearing a plain black skirt which frayed off just above the knee, a pale blue blouse which I could have sworn made Tawni gag a little and my favourite pair of converse.

The closer it got to 7pm the more nervous I got, I was in such a panic I didn't eve notice Tawni calling me.

"Sonny! Sonny! SONNY!"

"Wha? What?"

"Sonny your dates here, he's outside in his car, it's a porche!" Trust Tawni to only care about the material things.

"Oh Okay. Wish me luck."

"Good luck but you might want to keep hold of him or you'll have all the girls in Hollywood on him"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see" She smirked as she shoved me out the door.

What did she…. OH MY GREAT AUNT PEARL!

Sat in the front of a silver porche was the 2nd cutest guy in the world cause Chad was teensy bit…. Wait what? Chad is not cute! I'd call him a pig but that'd be an insult to pigs.

"Hey Sonshine" Eric smiled his pearly white teeth shining at me.

"Hey Eric" I grinned back.

"WoW! You even more beautiful in person"

"Thanks!" I said as I climbed into his car.

"Before we get going I have something I want to give you"

"Really? What?"

"These" He reached over behind his chair and pulled out a bunch of yellow roses.

"Awww! Thank you" I said. Then acting on an impulse I lent over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

I'm guessing he must have taken that as a sign to get moving because the moment I kissed his cheek he started to drive towards arcadia.

* * *

"Come on" Eric said as he cut off the engine.

BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Oh one second" Eric said taking his phone out of his pocket. As he was reading it I noticed his dark brown eyes roll as he read the text. I also took the moment to look at his other features. I noticed unlike a certain jerk I knew his eyes didn't sparkle at all when he was around me, to be honest he didn't even look as if he wanted to be here. The 5 minute car ride had been a long 5 minutes as every time I tried to start up a conversation with Eric he brushed me off with 1 word answers. His dark brown hair was perfectly spiked into a mini-Mohican in the middle of his head whilst the rest of his hair was left to do whatever it wanted. He also….

"On second thoughts, wait there" Eric said interrupting my thoughts, as he jumped out of the car, ran all the way around it and opened my door for me. "Come on lets go."

He began to walk towards arcadia, it felt asthough he forgot I was there. I jogged to catch up with him.

"Lets sit here" Eric said yanking me by my arm and dragging me to the nearest booth. He threw the menu towards me, barley missing my head. I frowned, this was not the Eric I had been texting.

"What do you want to order?" Eric said.

"Cheese burger please"

"Well, then get up and go order it and get me a bacon burger while your at it" He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was just about to tell him that, this relationship would be going no where if he didn't at least try act politer, when I was interrupted by Chad Dylan Cooper and some random girl he had on his arm.

"Oh hey Sonny! I didn't know you were having your date here"

"Well I am. So leave" Although part of me was wishing he would stay.

"No! Chad Dylan Cooper can stay if he wants to stay!" Eric said looking at Chad with sparkly eyes. What the heck! He wont look at me that way and I'm his date! "You should learn to be more polite Sonshine!" Eric said wagging his finger at me in a playful manner.

WHAT! I wanted to yell. I'm not the one whose been treating my date like a pile of cow pie! ALL evening!

"Of course, sweetie" I said, anger building up inside of me, I wanted to smack Eric so hard!

Chad and his "date" sat down next to us. Chad next to me, the blonde next to Eric.

"So, what's this little cutie's name?" Eric asked Chad.

I saw Chad glance at me, I think he could see I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Her names Chelsea" Chad said before turning his gaze back to me. I was wondering what Chad was looking at and if I had something on my face when I felt something squeeze my hand, in a reassuring way. I looked down at my hand and let out a little gasp realising what or rather who had squeezed it. Chad.

I smiled but then frowned, realising that both Chad and I were on separate dates.

"Right! Sonny go get us our food then" Eric said.

"Yes, sweetie" I said gritting my teeth and walking over to the cash register to order.

"How may I help you" A squeaky voiced teen said.

"Um… can I have 1 cheeseburger, 1 bacon burger and 2 diet cokes please?"

"Wait here" The teen said as he walked into the kitchen of arcadia.

I turned back around to see, Chelsea gone and Chad frowning at Eric. As Eric was talking quickly as though if he didn't someone would hear him. Then Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 note. Eric shook his head and Chad sighed. Once again Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out another $20 note. This time Eric nodded and took the money. Chelsea returned moments later and it might have been a trick of the eye but I swear Eric groped Chelsea butt before she sat down. I glared at Eric, beginning to dislike him more and more as the night wore on. Why did Chad give Eric $40?

"Here's your order" The teen said waking me form my thoughts. "That'll be $14"

"Here" I said handing him the money and returning to the table.

"Aren't you guys gonna have anything?" I asked Chelsea and Chad.

"Um.. No" Chelsea said. "I don't eat"

I choked on my burger. "What?"

"I don't eat." Chelsea repeated loudly.

"How can you not eat?"

But Eric stopped the conversation. "Now, now Sonshine. I'm sure Chelsea has a very good reason to why she doesn't eat but I don't think now is the right time to discuss it."

We carried on with a light conversation whilst Eric and I ate, Chad not saying much, which was really odd for him. Even when he's not in the mood for talking he makes some comment about his hair.

"Hey! Why don't we play a game!" Chelsea said clapping and jumping up and down in her seat.

"Sure!" Eric said smiling. "You wanna join in Sonshine?"

"Umm…. Okay"

"What about you Chaddykins?" Chelsea said. Chaddykins?

"Wha? Oh…. Um… I don't know."

"Please Chaddykins!" Chelsea said giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine"

"YaY!" Chelsea yelled as Chad face fell at her response. Chelsea resumed clapping and jumping up and down in her seat so much he boobs looked as though they were about to pop out of her shirt for a visit and Eric looked as though he couldn't wait for that visit.

"One second guys I just have to text my Mom she likes to know what time I'll be back home by"

"Kay" Chelsea smiled.

I took out my phone but I didn't text my Mom.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**It looked like you were a lil upset when Chelsea didn't say fine back like we always do so I thought I'd do this for you.**

**Fine!**

I sent the text and with in mere seconds Chad jumped a mile as he phone vibrated away in his pocket. I watched him look at who the text was from then turn to me and give me a weird look. I just grinned.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Fine!**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Good!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Good!**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**So were good?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Oh were so good!**

**And thanks. Xx**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**No probs. Lol.**

**Xx**

I put away my phone and said to Eric "I told my Mom you'd have me home by 11pm"

"Yea, Sure, whatever"

"Okay! Were gonna play truth or dare!" Chelsea cried. "So, I'll go first, I pick dare!"

Eric grinned. "I dare you to…. Kiss….. Chad"

"Sure!" Chelsea said leaning towards Chad.

"Whoa!" Chad said, he didn't look like he was expecting this. In fact he seemed so shocked he fell off his chair.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Chad just stared at me, but I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Oooookkkkayy" Chelsea said. "Sonny! Your turn!"

"I pick dare!" I said not being one to disappoint.

"I dare you to kiss Eric, but not just a regular kiss, a full on kiss with tongues!"

* * *

**I know I said I wasn't gonna update super fast but I managed to sneek on to my laptop and what my mum doesn't know wont hurt her!**

**So I'm not sure if you guys want to call that a cliffhanger or not. You can decide**.

**And now its time for that special part of the evening that I like to call….. Answering your guys' reviews! **

**Waiting For Him - I am so lovin' your reveiws girl! Thanks! I'm feeling better but I have to limit myself on how long I spend on my laptop even when my mum doesn't know because otherwise my had feels like its gonna explode all over again. Then if it does explode you guys cant read any more and I like to think you'd all be sad if that happened.**

**SonnyChadFan - You weren't expecting Eric to be that guy were ya? LOL! I'm glad you thought the texting thing was hilarious there will be more texting somewhere along the story I just don't know where yet.**

**Smiles =D - I updated it just for you! Just kidding although your review did help towards me updating.**

**Channyfan - I'm happy you think so! **

**Head In The Clouds 14 - On Sonny's behalf I'd like to say "She was soooo confused and to tell you the truth she still is but a bit more confused now due to the whole 'Chad giving Eric $40' Thing. I wonder what that's all about?**

**FANFUN5555 - Well I couldn't write more yesterday but I wrote some today which is only a day in between so I hope that's just as good xD**

**Sonny-Chad96 - I think I bolded the texts the way you wanted them but if not I can change them again. See your opinion counts xD **

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014 - You're story is brilliant! I want to hear more Channy and more Grasha (cause I think their cute xD) I cant wait to read your next review!**

**Soccerplayeralex - Thanks for saying its funny. When I write stories when I read them I can never tell whether there funny or not. So when 1 person says its funny it really makes me happy and I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, favourited it in any way, it just makes me feel super happy! XD**

**SimpleyChanny - Thanks for the review! Cause like your lovin my story, I'm lovin your reviews!**

**Channy4ever - Like I said earlier there will be more texts, I just don't know when. Keep on reading!**

**SterlingknightFan12 - I LOVE YOUR NAME! Cause just like you I am a Sterling Knight Fan! And I also think Sterling Knight is super cute. To tell you the truth, I only bough '17 Again' Cause Sterling Knight is it. Lol. Keep on reading my fellow Sterling Fan! XD**

**So that's all the replies to the latest reviews! Once again to all of you who are reading the story thank you! Thank you to all the people who Favourited the story or me XD! Thank you to all the peoples who put is on story alert. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Each and everyone of you are what inspire me to keep on writing! **

**You make me feel happy. =D**

**Anyways until next time**

**Evie xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny's POV**

Me. Kiss. Eric.

I did not want to kiss that… that….JERK!

All night he treats me like…. Like…. Crap and now he expects me to kiss him?!?!?

I looked over to the 3 other people who were sat in the booth with me.

Chelsea was smiling happily and STILL jumping up and down!

Eric was smiling seductively at me.

And Chad…. He was frowning, to be honest he looked rather annoyed and maybe even a teensy bit hurt.

"Well, come on Sonny" Chelsea said.

I really did not want to kiss the boy. Between me and you I'd rather rip my eyebrows off with duck tape. Its not just that I don't want to kiss Eric, I've never actually had a proper kiss, well unless you count the one I had when I was in 5th grade and it lasted about half a second. I do not under any circumstances want to have my first kiss with Eric the jerk, I want it with someone I like, someone who likes me, someone who likes me for me and not anything else, someone like Chad. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?! Why on earth do I keep thinking about Chad in 'that' way? And I definitely do not want to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. YUCK!

"Earth to Sonny!" Chelsea said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I um…. Its getting kinda late, I should probably be getting home" I stuttered.

"Not before, you kiss Eric" Chelsea giggled.

"Come on Sonshine, I won't bite" Eric smiled.

I took a deep breath, here it goes. I began to lean in towards Eric who was leaning in also. I lips were mere centimetres from each other when something hit me in the side and I flew from my seat and hit the floor with a loud THUD!

"Sonny! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Someone said to me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little bruised"

"Good" This was the first time all night Eric had been genuinely nice to me but since when did he sound like Chad. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sparkling blue orbs staring back at me.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, um.. don't worry."

"Sonny, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive. What pushed me?"

Chad cheeks went red as he began to blush. "Sonny, I'm sorry but I just slipped…"

Chad may think he's the greatest actor of our generation but he cant fool me, there his no way he could have slipped. He was sat right next to me, how could he have slipped at the exact moment I was about to kiss Eric. don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. In fact I should probably thank Chad.

I smiled up at Chad who was still above me looking concerned but once I'd flashed him a smile he smiled to. I could feel my heart rate speeding up and I had an urge to kiss Chad but I don't think Chelsea or Eric would like it. Then as if he was reading my mind Chad began leaning in and just like when I was about to kiss Eric, it was wrecked by Chelsea.

Chelsea's face was bright red with anger, her fists were clenched and her eyes cold. Eric looked a bit less angry but angry all the same. Eric had no right to be angry with me, he'd been ogling Chelsea all night!

Chelsea marched over to me and pulled me up by my hair.

"Get away from my man" Chelsea spat at me.

"He's not your man!" I yelled back.

"In case it escaped your notice whilst you were working on seducing him for his fame, I'm his date!"

"Why would I work Chad for his fame?"

"Because everyone knows your not as famous as Chad and we all know you hate him, so why else would you try kiss him?"

"I didn't! He tried to kiss me!"

"Likely story, you…. You.. CHEAP NEVADA WHORE!"

My jaw dropped who knew Chelsea had such a colourful vocabulary?

"I am not a cheap whore! And don't bring Nevada into this, and if anyone's a cheap Nevada whore its you!"

Chelsea lifted her hand to slap me but I caught it.

"Hahaha" I laughed in her face but she caught me out when I was laughing her hand hit my faqce with such force I stumbled back.

"Whose laughing now, bitch?"

Chad stood gob smacked as Chelsea continued to laugh at me. I walked over to Chelsea to slap her back but she was too quick for me, she grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the floor and spat on me. I want to hurl.

"Chelsea! Leave her alone!" Chad yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I tried to kiss her, okay?" Chad cried

"WHAT?!?!?"

"You stole my man!" Chelsea screamed as she dragged me out to the parking lot.

"Get off!" I yelped in pain, Chelsea did as I said, she threw me down to the floor.

Chad and Eric ran outside after us.

"Sonny!" Chad screamed as he began to run towards me.

"Leave her!" Eric said. "I'll take her home."

"But…" Chad argued.

"No buts pretty boy she's my date" Eric cut Chad off and walked over picked me up bridal style and took me to his car. WOW! This is the nicest he's been all night, maybe he just needed some drama, God I hope not!

Eric placed me down on the passenger seat, then walked around and sat in the drivers seat.

"You okay Sonshine?"

"Yeah" I smiled slightly.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Good lets get you home"

* * *

We arrived outside my house and Eric walked me to my door.

"Well, this date wasn't what I was expecting" Eric said

"Yeah…" You turned out to be a JERK!

"Maybe we could try this again sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe"

Eric started to lean in but this time I knew there was no escape, Chad wasn't next to me to push me out of the way. Eric's lips hit mine I pulled away half a second later.

Eric shrugged "See ya later, Sonshine" He blew me a kiss then walked back to his car and drove away.

I let myself into my house, went into my room and threw myself onto my bed. Not the greatest date of my life but definitely the worst one I've had in Holly wood so far.

Sonny's dates in Hollywood - best no.1 - worst no.3

1) Fake date - Best

2) Date with James Conroy

3) Date with Eric - Worst

Yes my favourite was my fake date, cause hypothetically Me and Chad make a good couple.

"MOOOO! MOOOO!"

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**You okay?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Yeah, I'm fine. Eric got me home safely.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Good! I cant believe Chelsea did that to you.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Neither can I, She seemed so nice at first.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**I dumped her.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Yeah, That girl was crazy!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**YEAH! And after the way she treated you, I couldn't stay with her, you mean way more to me than she ever could.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Awwwr! Chad that was sweet. **

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**I have my moments xx**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Lol. Thanks for pushing me out of Eric's lips way. X**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad **

**No probs, Sonshine. Xx**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Sonshine? Really Chad? Really? Eric's the only one who calls me that. **

**Why are you calling me Sonshine?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Because, you're my Sonshine. Xx**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Awwwww! XD**

**Unfortunatly you weren't there to push me out of the way the 2****nd**** time.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**What do you mean, second time?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Eric kissed me goodnight before I got into my house.**

**But it still doesn't count as my first kiss.**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**YOU KISSED THAT JERK!**

**And**

**You've never had a first kiss?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Why do you care?**

**And**

**Why do you care?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**I don't!**

**And**

**Its just surprised me that some like you has never had their first kiss**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**It sure sounds like you do!**

**And**

**SOMEONE LIKE ME?!?!?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

"MOOO! MOOO!"

"Hello?"

"I didn't mean it to sound like that"

"What did you mean then Chad?"

"Its just you're really pretty and such a great person, it just surprised me that you've never kissed anyone"

"You think I'm a great person?"

"Yes"

"Awwww! And you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, very!"

"Awww! Chad, You're so sweet! Are you ill again?"

"I'm not ill, I'm just telling the truth"

"Awwww!"

"I cant believe you kissed that jerk, Eric"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me and you so care"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Ha! I knew you care!"

"You tricked me!"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

* * *

**Mwhaha!**

**You weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Well guys I'd love to reply to you all but I don't have much time but I'll reply laters, okay?**

**Keep on reading! XD**

**Evie xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Je ne possede rien. No pueda hacer nada. Ich besitze nichts. I possedere **

**nulla.**

**Sonny's POV.**

I stayed up all night talking to Chad Dylan Cooper. I stayed up all night talking to Chad Dylan Cooper. I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TALKING TO CHAD DYLAN COOPER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I'm Sonny Munroe and Sonny Munroe definitely does not stay up all night talking to Chad Dylan Cooper on the phone because she likes him. Right?

**Wrong. **

Wrong?

**Yes, wrong.**

What do you mean wrong? And who Are you and what are you doing inside my head?

**I'm you. And by wrong I mean wrong.**

How can you be me? Because I'm me and me is definitely not you!

I get what you mean by wrong, I just don't know what I'm wrong about.

**I'm you! I'm your inner voice, I'm the one who knows when your lying, what your feeling, what you like, what you hate, I know your past, I know your present and depending on which way you go, I know your future. **

**And by wrong I mean what you said.**

Okay… that's… weird, freaky, bizarre, you can take your pick.

What did I say that was so wrong?

**Well as I'm you I'd say all 3 but its your choice not mine… or is it?**

**You said that you Sonny Munroe does not stay up all night talking to Chad Dylan Cooper on the phone because you like him.**

**Its wrong. Why you ask?**

I was getting to why!

**I know but its faster if I do it because I already knew that you were going to say it. Any way, its wrong because you did stay up all night talking to Chad Dylan Cooper on the phone and you do like him!**

I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!

**See if you were talking out loud your voice would go all high, you so like him! I could go as far as to say LOVE!**

I do not and will never love Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Yeah, you do!**

Don't.

**Do.**

Don't.

**Do.**

Don't.

**Do.**

Don't.

**Don't.**

Do.

**Gotcha!**

You tricked me and you can't do that because it's a me and Chad thing.

**Fine.**

Fine

**Good.**

Good!

**So were good?**

Oh were so - HEY! You cant do that either! it's a thing reserved just for me and Chad!

**Really Sonny, Really?**

STOP THAT!

**LOL!**

You know Lol?

**Yes, yes I do. But your changing the subject the point of the matter is that you like Chad.**

Where's your proof?

**Do you want proof of your feelings towards Chad or Chad's feelings towards you or do you want both?**

Both - WHAT?!!? Chad doesn't have feelings for me!

**Yeah, he does!**

He so does not!

**I'm going to take that's as a both.**

Fine, whatever, but I know he doesn't have feelings for me.

**Chad genuinely seemed concerned when you 'hurt' your ankle during musical chairs, even though everyone knows Chad cares about no one except himself, much less someone from chuckle city.**

**When Chad realized that you were 'weird beard Eric' you explained to him why you did it, after his usual arrogance you claimed "You're unbelievable, I really thought were having a moment". Chad then asked you what you were going to do and you said you know he doesn't care, but that you do (care that is) and you head for the stage. Once Eric was called on stage, Chad (in Eric's disguise) Appears. You ask why he is helping you and he claims that he just wanted to try on a weird beard; trying to hide the fact that he cares about your feelings.**

Wait! Eric? Oh I remember that! He was my 'first fan' well I was my first fan pretending to be some guy called Eric. Hey, he has the same name as my Eric!

**Don't interrupt, I'm not done yet, and besides I'll get to the Eric name thing in a bit.**

Fine.

**Sonny, I'm not Chad, so I'm not going to do your fine, fine, good, good thing with you. Now where was I? Oh yes.**

**When Chad found out that you were the one no response to his party, he actually seemed upset, but then he went back to his usual cocky self and said " I always knew this would happen, but I just thought it would come from a Tisdale or a Montana".**

**Remember when you had that interview with Santiago? Chad called you adorable remember? You were obviously very happy when he called you adorable, even though it was supposed to be part of his 'act'. Also Chad did later say "I like you and I'm sorry the rest of the world doesn't know the real you" Then of course there is the aforementioned part where Chad suggests that you hang out sometime and admits that he is not acting any more, and truly means it.**

**First of all, when you had that date with James Conroy, it was so obvious that Chad has feelings for you - it just wasn't obvious to you, I on the other hand as well as Tawni could see the look of disappointment 'in his eyes' that you were dating James. The there is Chad calling you cute (didn't know that did ya, sonshine?), fake handholding, fake cuddling, and fake kissing. Despite it being fake , everyone could see that Chad's emotions behind it are real.**

**Then when Dakota was hanging out with you for the Children having a dream foundation and you took her to 'The Basement' and then the walls to 'The Basement' started falling down, Chad grabbed you and pulled you to safety.**

**Then there was the time of your 'Secret Prom!', lets see what happened then, shall we? When Chad showed up to the prom you told him he wasn't invited. Chad then looked genuinely upset and said "Well, I was invited, but I didn't wanna go, then I was uninvited, so then I had to go." Then after the prom that you didn't get to enjoy is torn down and everyone left, you looked sadly around the set. Chad showed up and said "Hey, I see you finally made it." There was some other banter between you, and you said that "All proms end in disaster." Chad responded to that by saying "Do they Sonny? Do they really? ' Cuz sometimes I hear you get to have that one prefect dance with that one special person… Just gonna have to settle for me" then he pulled out his ipod and handed one earpiece to you. You started slow dancing, but Chad still hadn't turned it on. You said "This is sweet2 and Chad replied with "I have my moments", then you asked Chad "Gonna press play?", he apologized and did so but a fast pace song came on… so you fast danced together.**

**When Marshall and Miss Bitterman were dating Chad helped you try break them up, when he could have easily said no, also when you and Chad were in his car at lookout mountain, you laughed nervously at Chad's joke (when usually you wouldn't) And snorted. Chad smiled back, obviously thinking it was cute.**

**When Selena was around to film Chad's movie - The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie - She realized that you two like each other, but you and Chad said you don't and called her a 'relationship wizard'. In the end Selena used reverse psychology to make you admit that you do. Chad admitted he liked you and thinks you have pretty hair, while you admitted you like Chad and that you think he has sparkly eyes.**

**When he stole the prop-house and the moment between you and Chad and he gave you the photo is definitely a very sweet moment, and its obvious he was genuinely sorry.**

**When you and Hayden kissed for the kiss cam, Chad got visibly upset and jealous about you're kiss with Hayden. He also kicked open you're apartment door when he thought you were in danger.**

**Then when Chad guest starred on so random you did start to fall for Chad, whether you wanted to or not. And you did almost kiss when you got lost in his eyes during rehearsal. And Chad let slip that 'After That' meaning the sketch "We're going to be in love" But tried to cover it up.**

**Need I go on?**

OH MY GOD! CHAD LIKES ME!

**And…**

And what?

**Are you stupid? After all I just said have you not yet realised that you like Chad back?**

I don't like Chad…

**Don't lie to me! Io know you do!**

**I don't!**

**UGH! YOUR SO ANNOYING! WHEN WILL YOU REALISE THAT YOU AND CHAD ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER?!?!?**

WERE NOT! I LIKE ERIC!

**YOU DON'T! I KNOW THAT YOU THINK ERIC IS A JERK AND THAT YOU LIKE CHAD! YOU LOVE CHADS SPARKLY BLUE EYES, YOU LOVE HIS HAIR BECAUSE YOU THINK IT SUITS HIM PERFECTLY, YOU THINK HE HAS A NICE BODY AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER LYING TO ME ABOUT THAT ONE BECAUSE I'VE SEEN YOU CHECKING HIM OUT! YOU LIKE HIM EVEN THOUGH HIS A SUPERFICAL, EGOTISTICAL, JERK THROB WHO ON OCCASION CAN BE KIND, CARING, NICE ECT, BUT YOU LOVE HIM EITHER WAY BECAUSE ANYDAY YOU'D RATHER SPEND TIME WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER THAN ANYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET. HOW CAN I GET THIS THROUGH TO YOU? YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! ACCEPT IT! AND DEAL WITH IT! **

"I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THINK ERIC IS A JERK! HE'S A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT THAN THE GUY IN THE TEXTS BUT I STILL LIKE HIM. I DON'T LIKE CHAD AND I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND RGUE WITH MYSELF ABOUT IT. LISTEN TO ME AND HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR 'I SONNY MUNROE DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER BE IN LOVE WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER!' YOU GOT THAT?"

I heard a thunder of footsteps running away from my dressing room, I ran out the door to see if I could catch who it was. All I saw was a dropped sunflower on the floor with a note tied around it.

_Sonshine,_

_I saw this sunflower and thought of you. I thought of how you brighten up my day regardless of how down I'm feeling, I see your smile and suddenly I know every thing is okay. You make me happy and out of everyone I know I'd rather hang out with you. You're the only person who has ever had the guts to stand up to me, to be honest you're the only person who I believe is my real friend, in fact you're my first and only friend. Take this sunflower as a thank you I suppose._

_Love Chad xx_

OH no! I'd just said what I thought I'd been thinking, out loud, and Chad heard me. A tear fell slowly down my cheek. Then another. Then another and another. Which were quickly followed by many more.

Chad…

* * *

**Okay, so my last update was on 22nd**** February, which by my standards was pretty much forever and a day ago. I know that some people were probably getting impatient with waiting for my next chapter and let me tell you, I know how you feel because I get the same way when I'm waiting for people to update their stories. **

**I have good reason though, **

**Reason 1 - writers block, it was kind of like my brain was completely frozen so that was a bust.**

**Reason 2 - my laptop recently died on me but my Dad fixed it today, YAY! But while it was broken I couldn't update because I had to use the family computer which is annoying because I've then got people walking up to me every 5 minutes asking me what I'm doing, which to be totally honest with you is really annoying.**

**But I'm back now as you can see and I'm so grateful for all the reviews, I've received from my last two chapters, and I'm going to reply to a few right now.**

**Katrina3boo - Thanks for saying its cute, and I'm so sorry I didn't keep writing straight away but I'm trying to make up for it now.**

**Kayalex - you are one of my favourite reviewers and I'm so happy you love my story!**

**Head In The Clouds 14 - I know, I felt sorry for Sonny to but Chad was around so there had to be drama which meant a fight between Sonny and Chelsea besides I had to do something for pervy Eric. . And yeah, Chad is sweet, I love him so much! Lol.**

**ChadluvsSonshine - YES! My story is thrilling! that's like winning an award when someone says that to you! And I'm glad your still loving it.**

**ChannyFan12 - I am so super sorry I didn't update ASAP! But I'm so super happy you love my story ^_^.**

**SonnyChadFan- I hate Eric and Chelsea to mainly because Eric is a big pervy jerk and Chelsea is a complete nutcase. Yeah Eric and Chelsea are made for each other, maybe there will be another romance blossoming, who knows? Chad wants to kiss her, he wants to hug her, he wants to hold her, he wants to be her everything, but does Sonny want the same thing?**

**Soccerplayeralex - I dedicated this chapter to you because of you this chapter was written. I wrote it because of the heart warming message you sent me, it inspired me to write! So I want to say a big, big, big thank you to you.**

**Luckyme123- yes, Chelsea is one crazy chick. Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Purplewingsfly - oh yes! My last chapter achieved major cuteness! ^_^ **

**J**** - thank you!**

**Ginnyxpotter- thank you, this chapter should help you on your way to finding out what might or might not happen. ^_^**

** - You wanted more Channy… I GIVE YOU MORE CHANNY! ^_^ **

**Evil Beware We Have Waffles - Thank you! And maybe your right and maybe your wrong. Who knows? Oh wait I do! Or do I? while I'm here I have gotta say I absolutely love your story 'Behind The Veil' I love it! Its awesome! I can't wait to read more!**

**By the way, I'm sorry to anyone I confused with Sonny's inner voice who throughout the story was the one speaking in bold.**

**Guys this is the seventh chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please read and review because it makes me happy.**

**If any of you have any ideas for the story I'd be glad to listen and maybe even include a few in the next chapter.**

**Love you all, cause you are all awesome! **

**Evie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. .**

**Sonny's POV**

**Well you blew it.**

Shut up.

**I'm not the one who screwed things up with Chad.**

Leave me alone!

**Fine, just don't come crying to me when no one wants to be with the heartbreak-kid.**

The heartbreak-kid?

**That's you.**

Since when am I the heartbreak-kid?

**Since you broke the heart of Chad Dylan Cooper.**

After that the voice just sorta left me to be by myself. I sat there for God knows how long crying, then moping in my on self-pity, then I cried again, moped a bit more then finally returned to crying.

What's wrong with me?

Why am I crying over Chad?

Chad breaks the hearts of girls every week but when I break his hear by accident, the voice inside my head turns against me.

"Sonny, do you know where my new heels are?"

I turned to see Tawni searching our dressing room, "Um… no Tawn, I don't, sorry."

**It's not Tawni, you should be saying sorry to.**

"SHUT UP!"

"SONNY! I didn't say anything! Gosh who knew you could be so rude" Tawni huffed.

Shoot! I thought out loud again. "I'm so sorry Tawni, it's just… I…"

"Is it about me?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Okay." I picked up my phone and went to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Has it got anything to do with why Chad is in such a foul mood?"

"What?"

"I guess not, but yeah, Chad's moping around Condor studios looking like a sad, rejected puppy. He saw Portlyn and Nico making out earlier and…"

"HE SAW WHO AND WHO DOING WHAT?!?!?!"

"Chad. Saw. Portlyn. And. Nico. Making. Out." Tawni said slowly to me, like I was a 3 year old.

"Why were Portlyn and Nico making out?"

"I thought you knew. Portlyn and Nico are dating"

"Um… no I didn't know"

"Well, you do now. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Chad saw the pair of them making out and had a complete diva fit, he said that the public didn't need to see people swapping spit in the cafeteria because it just puts them off their food. The weirdest part was that Chad looked like he had been crying, which is definitely something Chad Dylan Cooper does not do."

"Wow" I breathed.

"Yeah… Anyway does your little out burst have anything to do with Chad being sad? Oh my Gosh that rhymes!"

"Psh… No!" My voice got higher.

"Sonny…"

"Fine maybe a little"

"What happened?"

"Well, Chad might of heard me say that I don't I will not ever be in love with him" My voice was barley a whisper.

"WHAT?!?!? Sonny! How could you?!?!?!"

"I didn't mean to! Besides why do you care?"

"Usually I wouldn't but, you basically destroyed Chad!"

"I did not destroy Chad"

"Yes, you did! You're the only person on the planet, possibly even the universe who could do that to him, your also the only person who didn't notice how much he loves you!"

**Told you so!**

"Whatever Sonny, when your prepared to come to your senses and admit you like Chad and fix the mess you made come talk to me, until then you've got a lot of thinking to do" She made for the door.

"Tawni, wait!" But she was already gone.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, one stupid mistake and everything starts to fall apart.

**I guess Sonny is not so Sunny anymore.**

"Moo! Moo!"

What now?!

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**We need to talk, I have something I gotta tell you.**

**To: Eric**

**From: Sonny**

**Eric, I'm sorry but I cant do this.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**Do what?**

**To: Eric**

**From: Sonny**

**This. Us. Everything. I know what you want to talk about. You want to tell me you love me but the thing is if you do I wont be able to say the same to you. I'm sorry, I don't love you. I love someone else… I think. He may be a jerk when he wants to be but it turned out that you were an even bigger jerk. You can act all sweet in a text because it hides who you really are, but on our date, it turned out in reality your just a giant jerk face!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**What are you talking about? I wanted to talk to you to tell you that I don't want to be with you anymore, I've found someone else.**

**To: Eric**

**From: sonny**

**YOU WHAT?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**I found someone else. In fact its Chad's fault I found her, his little fake date he brought to our date got majorly pissed with him when she found out he was just using her to make you jealous, so she came to me and after 3 days we found out we have a lot in common, so were together now. By the way tell Chad, thanks for the $40 he gave me to come on the date.**

**To: Eric**

**From: Sonny**

**Chad paid you to come on the date?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Eric**

**Yeah. Wake up Sonshine, I'm not the one who has been texting you, Chad gave me this phone earlier and said I could have you if I wanted you because you love me. He looked really bummed about something. **

Oh my god! Chad's been the one who was texting me and sending me gifts. Chad was the one who was capturing my heart. Chad was being Eric my 'fake fan', if he liked me why didn't he just tell me?

**Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection, remember?**

I have got to find Chad! I ran out of my dressing room and over to Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

"Chasity!"

"What do you want, heartbreaker?"

"Where's Chad?"

"Why should I tell you, do you want to go crush him again?"

"No! I would never want to hurt Chad!"

"You already hurt him once, what makes me think you wouldn't do it again?"

"Chasity, Please!"

"Not happening. SECURITY!" And with that I was taken away by to giant security guards.

* * *

I went to the commisionary with the hopes of possibly finding Chad there.

"Portlyn!" I said to the brunette who was currently sucking face with Nico.

I waited 2 minutes before the two of them stopped for air, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Chad is?"

"Yes"

"Could you tell me?"

"I could but I'm not going to"

"Why?"

"Sonny, you broke the guys heart, I can't let you do that again."

"I wouldn't break his heart again, I didn't mean to break it in the first place!"

"I'm sorry Sonny, I just can't. Besides he's probably he's probably packing right now, anyway. So you would just go and annoy him while he's trying to get ready."

"Packing? Packing for what?"

"He's going to visit his parents in New York for a while. Your little friend Dora - Zora, sorry, is holding bets to whether he's going to quit Mackenzie Falls."

"Why would he quit Mackenzie Falls? Its his life."

"Correction, it was his life… until you came along, then you became his… well you became his everything. I wonder whether they'll cancel Mackenzie Falls if he leaves… CRAP! I JUST TOLD YOU WHERE HE IS, DIDN'T I?"

"Chad always told you never to speak without a script" I shrugged, "Peace out suckers!" I did a perfect Chad impression before running out into the parking lot, to my convertible mustang (it must be something like 5th or 6th hand by now), unfortunately it was pissing down with rain.

"Can this Day get any better?" I yelled sarcastically.

I got in my car and tried to put the top up, it just wouldn't, It was stuck, by the time I drove 15 minutes to Chad's house I was going to be soaked! Regardless I got in my car and drove off.

I was going to fix things!

* * *

**^_^ Two updates in two days! I'm kinda proud to be honest!**

**I do have some sad news though, the story is gonna end in the next 1 or 2 chapters but if you want there may be a sequel! **

**If you want a sequel or you don't just tell me in your review or something.**

**SonnyChadFan - You are right, what more can a girl ask for? Not much. In this chapter though Sonny is finally starting to see the light!**

**FANFUN5555 - As you can clearly see, I kept writing. Lol**

**Head In The Clouds 14 - I felt sorry for Chad to.**

**EllietheDisneyfreak - I hurried with the next one lol and also, you thought Chad was Eric and he was. I had many people confused with that but it was fun watching you all trying to work out if Chad was Eric. ^_^**

**Sonny-Chad96 - I UPDATED ASAP!**

**ChannyFan12 - yeah, Sonny really needs to keep her mouth shut sometimes…**

**Jenny129 - Thank you! Your review was one of my favourites! I added Tawni just for you, although she wasn't in it for long, but if I did write a sequel then I would put Tawni in it more because I think she's hilarious in the SWAC episodes.**

**Aspiring-For-More - You weren't totally off, in fact you hit it right on the nose! ^_^ Just out of curiosity, was it a crazy twist in the story? I'm so super happy that I made Sonny and Chad seem exactly like themselves! I kept worrying that they sounded way out of character on some parts.**

**MakeMeCrazier - I'm glad I made you laugh and I know this sounds weird but I'm glad I made you sad to, does that make sense? Keep on reading!**

**Kayalex - I have no idea why I love hearing your reviews but I do, it could be because you were my first ever reviewer which makes me feel happy that you liked my story enough to keep reading, who knows? I'm happy you live my story. **

**Hanhan13 - fun little fact here, you were reading my story at the precise moment in time that I was writing this chapter. How do I know that you ask? No, I'm not phsycic, its just that I was looking at my reviews so I could answer them and the last one was from you and it said - Great so far (that was for chapter 3) I answered two more comments went back to my reveiws and there was another one that said - So good I loved the whole argument with herself thing that really made me laugh =P.**

**I'm happy I made you laugh! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**That's all for now peoples but I'll update tomorrow or the day after but at the moment I've got some homework to do before half-term ends, don't forget to tell me whether you think there should be a sequel, because I need to know.**

**Peace out Suckas - Evie xx**

**P.S - That was a total Chad Dylan Cooper moment! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonny's POV**

10 minutes of driving equals a practically transparent shirt and wet dog style hair. Things really cannot get much worse.

**I think they can.**

What do you - **crash!**

That was when the lightning started. A minute later my car packed everything in a broke down on the side of the road.

Tears began streaming down my face, but I had to get to Chad.

After 15 minutes of walking to Chad's mansion I was completely and utterly shattered. I lifted my arm and pressed the door bell.

"Hel - What do you want?" Chad answered the door.

"I came to speak to you"

"About what, your ever growing love for Eric? Well guess what I don't give a shit"

"No, I'm not here to discuss Eric because I don't love him"

"Really? So you're little outburst back at the studio was just to hurt me? Congratulations! It worked" He went to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

"Chad stop"

He sighed but stepped out onto the porch. "What?"

"I don't love Eric because I love someone else."

"Oh great. That makes me feel so much better" He sneered sarcastically but then added "Not that I care or anything…"

"This guy I like, I think, he likes me back but I can't be sure…"

"Why don't you just ask him Sonshine instead of standing here wasting your time with me because obviously I don't mean much to you"

"Chad, if you didn't mean much to me I wouldn't have driven here in the rain in my beat up car, which broke down, meaning I had to walk the rest of the way here. Chad you mean so much to me…"

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, you do. Which is why I came to you for help"

"I don't think I'm the person you should be speaking to about your crush"

"Oh but how wrong you are Chad, your exactly the person I need to help me" I sat down on the porch and he sat next to me.

"Fine, whose the guy?" He didn't look at all happy about helping me with this but he was trying.

"I can't tell you that"

"Why?"

"Because it might jinx things, I can tell you about him"

"Fine"

"Okay, well he has the most amazing pair of eyes I have ever seen, they are a really sparkly ocean blue"

"Are they better than mine" He looked into my eyes smirking.

"Yes, Chad, yes they are"

His face fell. "Okay anything else about him?"

"He has perfect blonde hair, which takes him ages to style, and his hair is also the reason he won't go to the beach because he thinks the salty air messes with said perfection"

"The salt air does mess with hair! This guy is kinda smart not going to the beach, but I bet his hair isn't as perfect as mine" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Anyway… His favourite colour is blue. Is favourite thing in the world is himself. His favourite show is Mackenzie falls and he calls his car his baby"

"This guy sounds amazing! You have sort of good taste Munroe, it would be great taste if you liked CDC" He winked at me.

"He's also really obnoxious and an absolute Jerk face on times but then he has a sweet side which doesn't come out often but its nice. And when I'm sat in the rain on his front porch with a see through shirt he's looking at my face and not at my chest, he's also the greatest actor of our generation" I smiled at him and watched his eyes widen and a grin spread across his face. "Did I forget to mention he's called Chad Dylan Cooper?" And with that I leaned over and kissed him…

**Oh My Chad! **

**I haven't update in… YONKS!**

**I am so sorry guys! I've been meaning to update but I've been really busy, and tomorrow I have a physics and maths exam! **

**I know how usually I would reply to all your reviews but I can't to day, my head is killing me, and all the time I spend on my laptop is apparently messing up my vision, but I promise because I'm doing a final chapter to just wrap things up I will reply to them then.**

**Peace out suckas! - Evie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Sonny's POV**

I eventually pulled away from Chad and looked at him, he had a really goofy grin on his face.

"Chad?"

He didn't respond.

"Chad?"

Still nothing.

"CHAD!"

He swayed a little this time.

"Ugh! Chad talk!"

Nothing.

With that I out one of my hands on either side of his face and pulled him to me, kissing him roughly. I bit down on his lip hard, hoping to shock him. I was successful as he opened his mouth allowing me to slip in my tongue. The moment out tongues touched it was like electricity was being shot through me. Then Chad being, Chad, had to cause some from of fight, but instead of using words, he decided to attack my tongue with his.

I pulled away from him again, the goofy girn was still on his face but he was looking at me now.

"Chad?"

"Yes, Sonshine?"

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better"

I giggled at him, the it dawned on me, "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOu have a plane to catch to get to New York."

"Oh. Right. That."

"Yeah, that" I said quietly.

"I'm not gonna go."

"Chad, you have to, you can't cancel all of a sudden. That would be rude!"

"Sonny, you came all the way here in the rain to stop me from going and now your telling me I have to go cause it's rude to not go?"

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound crazy"

"Thats because you are!" When he said that my face fell but then he added, "But your craziness is one of the many things I love about you"

I smiled and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, "Okay, you don't have to go"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were beyond good"

After that chad took out his cell and cancelled his flight. Then he called his Mom and Dad to explain he wouldn't be coming to stay. He stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. "Come on sonshine, we need to get you some dry clothes."

"No. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go home now anyways"

"Sonny, your not fine. Your soaking wet and wearing a see through shirt, how is that fine?"

"Because... it just is and if I'm going home why does it matter?"

"It matters for 3 reasons"

"And those 3 reasons would be?"

"Reason 1 - You could catch pneumonia and die, and Sonny, if you died I don't know what I'd do. I care about you way to much to lose you again"

I smiled at him and pulled him into a close hug, "I'm, not going anywhere anytime soon. Now carry on with your reasons"

"Reason 2 - You not going anywhere in a transparent shirt, I am not having random guys oggling my lady!"

"Your lady?"

"Y-y-yes. My lady"

I grinnned at him. "Someones jealous of random guys" I said in my sing-song voice.

"I am not" His voice cracked a little under pressure.

"Whatever..."

"Fine. Maybe I am a little jealous but thats not the only reason I don't want you going around in see through shirts. I don't want guys oggling you and throwing themselves at and some of those guys are really perverted." His nose scrunched up and he frowned. "Reason 3 - Your not going home, your staying here with me to watch some movies"

"Since when did we plan to watch movies tonight?"

"Since now" He smirked before capturing my lips with his own.

We pulled away for air and I said, "Oh now I remember are plans."

Chad chuckled before taking me by the hand and leading me into his mansion.

2 minutes later he picked me up bridal style and ran out into the rain. He spun around twirling me along with him. It was a blast. We ended up playing around outside for quite sometime, we were both drenched by the time we were done playing in the rain.

I started to walk back over to the porch and chad followed suit, I was lucky he did because I slipped in the mud but he caught me. I turned slowly and got a fairytale moment. Kissing in the rain.

It was magical.

When we pulled away Chad held me close and whispered.

"I love you Sonny Munroe. Your my Sunshine, you brighten up my day, even when its at its clouiest and rainiest like now"

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper"

So there it is, theres the story of how I, Sonny Munroe fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess I always was sorta in love with him. Even when I didn't know it was him I still loved him. I guess it's the end of this tale now right? Chad and I are probably gonna hit some bumps in the road on our way but what we have is straonger than anything an I know we'll make it through the stormy weather.

**The End xx**


End file.
